Transformation
by DarkQueenDraconite
Summary: Iruka paused for dramatic effect. Then he said happily—"You'll be transforming into a person of the opposite gender in this class and acting as them in front of the class!" Implied SasuHina. Chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transformation

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Shonen Jump, Masashi Kishimoto, and others. Not me!

Rating: K+ for some pervyness.

Misc: Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and the rest of the gang are all eleven, still in Academy.

**xxx**

Iruka was smiling at them in a way that positively made Sasuke's skin crawl. No—more like his hair itched. He scowled at the Chuunin, wondering what exactly the young teacher was going to torture them with. The man, in vain to be an admirable sensei, had come up with the worst activities Sasuke had ever participated in. He _hated _participation (groups did nothing to help; they only hindered) and Iruka's projects only made his hatred worse. Sasuke crossed his arms, earning a few squeals from the females behind him. He ignored them.

"Today," Iruka said, looking around, his teeth bared like a shark (Sasuke vaguely wondered when he had switched from dolphin mode to shark), "We'll be starting our Final Project for our Disguise Unit."

A huge groan arose from the class. They just had the Final Test yesterday—couldn't they play? Apparently, the answer was no.

"Now, I want to hear no squeals or groans when I announce the project," Iruka said solemnly. "Got it?"

He sure knew how to build tension, Sasuke thought sourly. Couldn't he just spit it out already?

There was a murmuring around the class. What was this so called project?

Iruka paused for dramatic effect. Then he said happily—"You'll be transforming into a person of the opposite gender in this class and acting as them in front of the class!"

There was a slight pause as the class stopped to register the stupidity of that comment. Then—

"I don't want to transform into a smelly, disgusting, boy!" That was Ino Yamanaka, fanning her blonde hair. "Except for Sasuke-kun, of course!" She winked at him.

Sasuke chose to ignore her.

"Ms. Yamanaka, if you want to keep your average, I don't want to hear something like that again."

Ino looked slightly abashed. "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei."

He took a calming breath, and nodded toward her. All too soon, though, a vein was pulsing dangerously in his forehead again.

"Naruto!"

The boy in question jerked awake with a snort. "Wha—oh, hey, Iruka-sensei!" He grinned unabashedly at the man, who was glowering at him.

"Pay attention, will you? This counts for ten percent of your grade for the year!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, looking bored. "I don't care. And why aren't you yelling at him?" He nodded toward Shikamaru Nara, a sleeping, skinny boy with a ponytail. Sasuke didn't particularly mind him, since he was the easygoing type who didn't pry too much.

Iruka sighed. "He's smart enough to listen while he sleeps."

Naruto looked outraged. "What do you mean, he's smart enough—"

"Watch out, Shikamaru!" Iruka yelled above Naruto, looking panicked. "Ino has a pair of scissors and she's going to cut off your hair!"

Shikamaru moved with a speed Sasuke would've deemed impossible, leaping out of his seat and racing into the broom closet two seats away.

Iruka turned back to Naruto.

"See?" The Chuunin said smugly.

Naruto snorted and looked away, but Sasuke noticed he didn't seem to laugh along with the rest of the class when Shikamaru came out of the closet seconds later, suppressing a yawn.

After the class had died down, Iruka was starting to speak again. "So, as I said, this counts for ten percent of your grade, so I expect you all to give your best."

There was some grumbling, but most of the class looked expectantly at Iruka.

He cleared his throat. "Next Friday, you and your partner—Ms. Haruno, yes, I've already picked the partners—quiet down, girls, one of you _will _get Mr. Uchiha—will present a short one-minute talk in your partner's form about them. You must make it seem convincing."

That was it? Sasuke snorted. This would be a piece of cake. But…he cast a slightly apprehensive look at the gaggle of excited girls behind him. He would have to be put with one of those harpies…hopefully they wouldn't embarrass him too much.

"However…" Iruka said with an evil smile only enhanced by his scar as he waited for the class to quiet. "You and your partner will receive the same grade."

There was another stunned silence.

Then—

"So then if the girl acts too girly during her part, points will be taken off from _both _of us?" Kiba was howling as he slammed his hands on his table.

Sasuke, for once, agreed with him. How was he ever supposed to get a decent grade with one of the harpies acting as him?

The class erupted.

"But—Iruka-sensei, that doesn't make sense—"

"You mean if the boys do stupid things in our bodies, we get the fault too—"

"That isn't fair—"

"I'm going to tell my mom—"

"QUIET!"

Iruka was breathing heavily, his eyebrow twitching. With a look toward a few members of the class, he took a deep breath.

"Yes, in essence, you are right, Kiba." He said, turning toward the dog-boy. "If your partner fails in some aspect, points will be docked from both of you."

"But—"

"Let me make myself clear. This project is designed so that both of you will have to work together to figure out how to act as the other, rather than just doing a simple 'henge'. You will be expanding on Ninja Rule 4, work together with your teammates, as well as showing me that your most useful tool, the 'henge', is adequate. So, to put it simply, you will expand on the concept of teamwork while understanding showing me the basics of what you've learned from this unit. Am I understood?"

The class murmured in assent.

"Good. Then we'll start calling the names."

The girls looked hopefully at Sasuke. He scowled back at them. Was there a single girl in here who wasn't crazy?

He glanced over Ami, Sakura, and Ino—no, they were certainly out of their minds. He tried not to flinch as he saw the rest of the drooling girls. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a petite dark-haired girl at the end of the row. She…wasn't staring at him?

Rather, she seemed to be glancing periodically to the back of the class, where all the losers were (Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji). Sasuke locked his fingers together. This wouldn't help, of course, in getting him a girl who wasn't a crazy harpy, but it wouldn't hurt either.

"Group One…"

Groans and shrieks issued as the partnerships were called. Sasuke waited for his turn patiently. Ino and Sakura were still available and glaring at each other. He idly noticed that the dark-haired girl wasn't called either.

"Group Six is Ino Yamanaka"—Sasuke prayed to Kami—"and Chouji Akimichi."

Sasuke nearly sagged in relief. Ino, however, was looking furious.

"I'm stuck with the fatty? This sucks!"

Chouji, who had been apathetically munching on his chips, suddenly looked more like an enraged bull than a boy. "What do you mean, fatty?"

"Fatty, I meant fatty!"

"Say that again!"

"QUIET!" Iruka bellowed. He took a calming breath as Chouji and Ino continued to glare at each other. "Ino, stop that. Chouji, don't take every insult seriously."

"It's not my fault—"

"It's the truth—"

"STOP!" Iruka roared again. He rubbed his temple. "Your group is final, and that is it."

Ino and Chouji sulked in their chairs. Sasuke, however, couldn't feel more gleeful. Ino was gone! The clingiest and most annoying of the girls was gone! He would've smiled, but he had a reputation to keep.

"Group Seven is Sakura Haruno—Sasuke found himself praying again—and Naruto Uzumaki."

This time Sasuke did sag with relief. The other co-owner of his fan club was gone. He could've grinned.

"Woohoo!" Naruto was jumping excitedly, grinning widely at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, this is the best ever!"

Sakura gave him a very, very, strained smile in front of Iruka. As soon as the teacher turned around, she cracked her knuckles at Naruto, who immediately gulped and sat back down.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on his desk. There were only three other teams to be announced.

"Sasuke-kun, I know we're destined—"

"Shut up, Ayano, you know I'll end up with him—"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me—"

"Group Eight is Hinata Hyuga"—the dark haired girl sat up, and Sasuke noticed she looked despondent, her pale eyes staring at the ground—"and Sasuke Uchiha."

At once, the classroom burst into screams.

"WHAT?"

"Sasuke-kun should've ended up with me!"

"That's so unfair, she isn't even _interested _in him—"

Sasuke did smile as he heard the last comment. He couldn't believe his luck today. Perhaps this group project wouldn't be so bad after all.

A few minutes passed before Iruka could calm the girls down. Sasuke noticed Kiba Inuzaka holding his ears and wincing.

"Like I said, these groups are final!" Iruka said, looking at the girls with disapproval. The lot of them pouted and sulked, but said no more.

"Group Nine is Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzaka."

There was another silence. Finally, Sakura Haruno raised her hand.

"Um…sensei, I thought the groups were a boy and a girl?"

Iruka smiled at her. "Since there are four more boys than girls, they'll just have to work that way."

Sakura frowned. "But, that's unfair, sensei, because—"

"Yes, Sakura, I know. So that's why each of these boys will be writing an essay on the physiological and emotional differences between men and women."

Shikamaru and Kiba, who had been looking bored and looking triumphant, respectively, turned pale.

"Sensei…what…" Kiba managed to croak.

"Yes, boys, you heard me." Iruka grinned.

There could be groans and small yips from the back of the classroom that day. For once, Sasuke didn't mind. After all, he had it a lot better than Kiba or Shikamaru. Oh, if only he knew.

**xxx**

**A/N: Sasuke may seem slightly OOC. But, you got to keep in mind the fangirls.**

**You don't have to RE-view, but you can re-VIEW. Say it out loud!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Transformation

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Shonen Jump, Masashi Kishimoto, and others. Not me!

Rating: K+ for some pervyness and cursing.

Misc: Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and the rest of the gang are all eleven, still in Academy.

A/N: Oh, the woes of procrastination! And school! And life!

**xxx**

"Class dismissed!"

Iruka's voice was drowned out as the overenthusiastic pounding of feet thumped out into the hallway.

In a mere ten seconds, nearly every child was gone—except for Hinata and Naruto. Hinata sat in her desk, blushing darkly, twiddling her fingers as she tried to look everywhere except for the blond. Naruto, on the other hand, was extremely busy, grinning as he made paper shurikens to throw next class. They'd _surely_ gain him attention!

After a slight pause, Hinata looked hopefully at Naruto, thinking perhaps he'd be ready now to leave. But no—he was still preoccupied, and quietly she picked up her white bag to leave. Oh, another chance wasted…

Outside, Sasuke leapt up into a tree to keep on a lookout for a certain pale girl. His mouth twisted into a scowl of annoyance, he leaned back into the shadows to better view the surroundings.

A light sound of uncertain feet stepping over the cobblestones—

That had to be a girl.

He leaned even further back—he didn't want a random harpy blushing at him and then trying to tail him later.

Aha! There she was! His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the girl—Hyuuga, was it?—walk, like a dancer, a bag slung over her shoulders.

He jumped down from the tree, and the girl jumped violently.

He snorted impatiently. _Kami, _was this girl really a ninja?

"U-Uchiha-san!"

"You." He said this with no emotion. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Hinata stepped back, alarmed. Oh, why did she come this way?

"I…I…"

"Speak coherently, won't you?"

She flinched. Looking down, she started to speak quietly. "Um…I haven't been avoiding you…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "We only have three days left to do our project. You haven't contacted me at all. I'm not about to fail just because of you."

Her head snapped up. Surprised, Sasuke thought he saw something fiery in her eyes.

"I-if you'll excuse me, Uchiha-san, I think if you're so impatient to get this project done…t-then, you should blame yourself for not contacting _me_."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. A girl…had contradicted him? He grunted. "Then, Hyuuga, let's just finish this damn project, as our feelings are mutual."

She nodded quickly, her courage dissipating. "U-um…h-how about we get a drink first? Father always does so with his partners…it's supposed to help alliances."

Sasuke snorted. "That's a load of bull."

Hinata raised her head, her face starting to become angry. "Please don't say things like that—"

"I never said I wouldn't come, did I?"

Hinata stared at him.

_I think this hidden energy can actually make the girl tolerable. _Sasuke thought as he strolled away, not waiting for Hinata, as she started to run after him.

Sasuke felt mildly surprised as he casually strolled onto the main street of Konoha. Afternoons of Konoha were usually laid-back, but the crowd seemed to be melding into the walls as the Uchiha and the Hyuuga Heir walked by.

Surely Hyuuga wasn't that prominent? Sasuke scowled. Even _he _never garnered _this _much respect.

But Hyuuga seemed slightly apprehensive of the attention as well. Sasuke quickly glanced around to assess any possible danger—but he could see no one of value. Behind the Hyuuga girl was what seemed to be a drunkard, an extremely fat man, and a long-haired blond man. Curiously enough, they seemed to remind Sasuke of people he knew. He frowned. He couldn't quite place where he had seen those faces before…

"U-Uchiha-san!" He swiftly turned around. The Hyuuga girl was pointing shyly at a sunny café. "W-we could have some t-tea here, if you'd like!"

Sasuke nodded brusquely. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

Following the small girl into the café, he idly noticed her baggy clothing covering her figure. I wonder if she's fat? Sasuke thought childishly. He had never really thought about it before, but if he were to transform into her form…

Grimacing, Sasuke shook his head. _How _he would handle this transformation would have to come later.

"Would you like some chrysanthemum tea?" Hyuuga asked shyly, twiddling her fingers.

She seemed to know a lot about tea, Sasuke mused. Probably from those boring Hyuuga rituals all the time. He, himself, rarely had to sit through those as a child, and when he did, he never drank tea.

"Just hurry up."

Nodding, she slipped away. Sasuke had to admit, the Hyuuga really was a good asset. Suppose he was stuck here with that Yamanaka…

He shuddered at the very thought.

A loud voice disturbed his thoughts. "Nara-san! Akimichi-san! Yamanaka-san! I didn't think I would see you here!"

Sasuke glanced at the people that the chef had come out to pay such respects to. To his utter astonishment, the important Nara (was he really Shikamaru's father?) seemed to be the drunkard, the Akimichi, the fatty (Sasuke could see the resemblance between him and that Choji who ate chips all day), and the blond man seemed to be Ino Yamanaka's father. Sasuke quivered at the very sight of the blond ponytail, and scooted away slightly. Ino had once cut off her ponytail to simply restrain him. Sasuke had never underestimated the girl ever again.

"You!" The chef barked at one of his timid assistants. "Hurry and get our three friends the finest sake!"

The skinny assistant rushed away, nearly crashing into the Hyuuga as she made her order at the stand.

Sasuke leapt up angrily and made his way over. "Hurry up, Hyuuga, won't you? Any longer and you'll get stampeded."

She looked up at him with those shy, but protesting lavender eyes, about to say something—

He steered her away from the counter, hands firmly on her shoulders. "We'll never get this project done if we go at your snail pace."

The girl resisted. "U-Uchiha-san, r-really, t-there's no need! W-we still have to get our orders!"

"Screw the orders." Sasuke ordered.

"B-but then we'll have made them make it for nothing, and it'll be unfair—"

Sasuke tried not to grind his teeth. How could she be so—be so nice? "Fine. Just this once, then."

She looked at him so gratefully that Sasuke felt tingly around his neck. He wasn't sure why.

There was a tremendous amount of commotion in the café as the frightened assistants tried to get exactly the right amount of sake for the three important guests. Sasuke tapped his foot, fingering a shuriken as he growled under his breath. Exactly how long did it have to take to get tea?

The same skinny assistant that had nearly knocked Hinata over came rushing over with a pot of something strong smelling ten minutes later and clattered it down onto the small table in front of Sasuke and Hinata.

When he rushed away, Sasuke made sure to trip him. It gave him a faint malicious pleasure. Of course, he made sure the Hyuuga could not see.

"I-Itadakimasu…" Hinata whispered, eyeing the fallen waiter with concern.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke sipped his cup. And nearly gagged. Kami, was all tea this bad?

Grimacing, he took another sip.

Hinata looked down at her tea with a mild concern. She raised it to her lips just as Sasuke started to down his cup. She took a sip. Then her eyes widened.

"Wait-Sasuke-san, don't drink it!"

It was too late. Sasuke's cup smashed to the ground as he drank the last dregs of his sake. For it was sake, not tea, that the waiter had brought, and a sudden roar of outrage was heard from the table behind them.

"THIS ISN'T SAKE, DAMMIT!" Akimichi Chouza's voice roared.

"Chouza—"

"Let 'im do what he wants…" the slurred voice of Shikaku Nara encouraged.

All mayhem then issued. No one could hear poor Hinata trying desperately to revive Sasuke, who had a red tinge on his cheeks. No one heard her curse lightly at the too-strong sake.

In fact, no one even saw her dragging the Uchiha prodigy out of the shop like a pig for slaughter.

Hyuuga Hinata had a long walk home.

**xxx**

And that, folks, is the second, long overdue chapter of 'Transformation'! Please honor me with a review, and a huge thanks to all who favorited, alerted, and reviewed my story! Kudos to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Transformation

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Shonen Jump, Masashi Kishimoto, and others. Not me!

Rating: K+ for some pervyness and cursing.

Misc: Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and the rest of the gang are all eleven, still in Academy. And I AM improving my procrastination. Little by little. BTW, please notice that this is a transfer chapter. Next will be the dreaded…Transformation. And do review, thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

**xxx**

Hinata had never felt so disgraced in her whole short life. Sasuke Uchiha was currently slumped over her shoulders, snoring contentedly—yes, Sasuke Uchiha snored—while she labored like an overworked carthorse dragging him by the arms down the long road to Hyuuga Estate.

It was disgraceful. Leaders weren't supposed to do this. And yet, as she watched the surprising young expression on the Uchiha's face, she couldn't help but smile slightly. And suppress the sudden twittering she felt in her chest that was only reserved for Naruto-kun.

Hinata hauled him up onto her back, so she could move quicker. Too many people were staring already.

Whispers followed her as she passed.

"Hey, isn't that the Uchiha survivor?"

"And isn't that a Hyuuga? The heir?"

"Shut it, we're not supposed to know.

"Why is Uchiha with her anyway?" This was a woman's voice.

"Looks like he's inebriated." Snickering followed this comment.

Unfortunately, to make it worse, Sasuke, apparently pleased by this new arrangement of being piggybacked, snuggled his face deeper into her shoulder, practically kissing her neck as he slept.

It was utterly humiliating. Hinata's face was beet red, and she feared she might faint any moment now. Was Sasuke-san usually….so intimate while he slept?

Happily, before long, spurred by the thought of a bed at home and the incredulous glances villagers were sending her way, Hinata soon made it to Hyuuga Estate. Nodding and smiling past the way of a gaping Hyuuga branch member, she quickly made it safely up to the vicinity of her bedroom. Thank the heavens.

She dumped Sasuke onto the bed unceremoniously. And promptly fainted from exhaustion and humiliation a second later.

Sasuke soon awoke a few minutes later, feeling as though warmth had been taken away from him. Groggy, with a huge pounding headache and a desperate need of water, he sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. Even in this state, he realized that this wasn't his room.

_Where am I…?_

He wondered foggily. _I was with Hyuuga…and then some loudmouths came in the cafe…and then I drank tea…_

Wait. Tea? Sasuke slowly turned his head around the room, observing the lilac walls with a sky blue "Hinata" written across one side in childish but neat handwriting. Around the room were treasured stuffed animals the wonderful color of…

Garish orange? Sasuke grimaced at the sight. It reminded him far too much of that dobe, Uzumaki.

His eyes traveled over the ground, where the Hyuuga Heiress was currently unconscious.

What. The. Hell?

Sasuke realized, with a dawning horror, that he must have fallen unconscious inside the café—it must have been sake, not tea—, that Hyuuga must have carried him back, and that she had probably fainted from his weight.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he promptly shook Hyuuga's shoulders roughly. "Hyuuga. Hyuuga! Wake up!"

The girl slowly stirred, her pale eyes opening. "U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, fighting the urge to blush. Why did the simple action of opening her eyes make him like that?

He dropped to his knees, looking her in the eye. "I wanted to say…that I thank you for carrying me back." He nodded stiffly.

Hinata nodded, appearing to be at a loss of words.

The two awkwardly avoided each other's eyes.

"We should probably get going—" Sasuke started to say.

"Hinata. What are you doing with Uchiha-kun?" A deadly, quiet voice jerked the two from their positions on the floor and both gulped noticeably as the towering Hyuuga Hiashi loomed over them.

"He was kissing her, I swear, I saw them in broad daylight, and—"

The Hyuuga Branch Member who Hinata had passed on her way in was squawking like a parrot behind Hiashi, apparently one of those empty-head fluff girls who hadn't inherited the Byakugan.

"Silence."

The girl went mute.

With a graceful motion, Hiashi pulled Sasuke up by the scruff of his neck. "You Uchihas…were always such possessive creatures." He whispered in the boy's ear.

"No, Father-!" Hinata started to exclaim, losing her stutter in the dire situation.

"Jyuken!" Hiashi slammed his palm into Sasuke's chest, and the boy coughed up blood.

Almost _glaring _at her father in fury, Hinata picked up her partner, and quickly exited, bowing stiffly.

"S-S-Sasuke-san, I'm so sorry, really, I am, my father is a bit like that around people he doesn't like—"

Sasuke merely groaned. How had he just managed to get beat up by an adult ninja?

"B-b-but I've never been like that before, oh no, Father's going to kill me—" she muttered under her breath, apparently extremely panicked.

"Would you shut up? It'll be fine." Sasuke said, annoyed.

Hinata now entered full panic mode. Turning to Sasuke, she displayed the most anger he had ever seen her show.

She grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking them roughly. "DON'T YOU GET IT, SASUKE? MY FATHER WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF US IF WE GO BACK!"

Dawning horror spread over Sasuke's face.

"So you'll have to come back with me? To Uchiha Manor?"

Hinata nodded grimly.

Life officially sucked.

**xxx**

Oh dear. This is going to be a very compromising situation…

Review.


End file.
